Timeline
Notable Events for the Kingdom of Vornair: Year 671 | The Deranged King's Conquest begins In the Fourth Age the Deranged King of the Empire of Xeilias began his attempt to conquer all of Elyria. The bloody 25 year war that affected the whole continent would reach "the Scattered Lands" in the next few years. Year 676 | The War of Many Banners begins Tribes of Elyria find themselves in constant conflict with one another. There is development and competition as well as strife and animosity between clans. As the greater nations and Kingdoms started forming, larger, more organized forces brought about the destruction of some and displacement of others. Jarl Jordyn of Clan Rhyne recognizes the threat presented to the land and begins diplomatic meetings with nearby Clans and families. Year 681 | Banding of the Clans Clan Rhyne unifies the Clans to repel these other Nations and Kingdoms. Houses, Tribes, Clans, and Families set aside differences and join Clan Rhyne to repel the enemy. This time of unification came to be known as "Rhyne's Call". Year 689 | Rhyne offensive begins Thanks to the actions of Clan Heimdallr at the "Clash of Clogaust Pass", Clan Rhyne and it's allies begin an offensive to free the Vornic people, beginning with the recapture of Highstone County. Year 696 | The War of Many Banners ends The Siege of Archeon marked the final battle of the war. With the borders secured and the enemy forces pushed out of the unified Clan areas, the Clans turn their attention inward to the prosperity of its people. Year 698 | Formation of The Kingdom of Vornair With the invaders pushed out and their lands secure, the tribes continue to look to the Rhyne Clan for leadership and guidance while rebuilding. Their honor, dedicated leadership, and humility lead the tribes to naturally fall in line under the leadership of Clan Rhyne. It wasn't long before they formalized their Kingdom and selected Clan Rhyne's leaders, Beinir & Jordyn Rhyne, as the first King & Queen of Vornair. Year 749 | Kingdoms of Elyria & ElyriaMuD The Clans of Vornair begin their campaigns of growth. Year 800 | "Prologue: The Awakening" Something evil is brewing in Elyria. The first signs are seen in New Haven. Year 805 | Exposition The Kingdom of Vornair continues to focus its people internally and begin developing commerce, infrastructure, and a governing system. (Year 805 was confirmed by Caspian to be the starting year of Exposition on 11/21/2016. Other years are adjusted by this information.) 'Year 817 | "The Settling" ('Chronicles of Elyria Launch) With the Kingdom of Vornair representing a place of security and prosperity, a large migration occurred during the next several years. Many weary travelers of all professions and inclinations made Vornair their home. --- Edit: The Vornair timeline events prior to Kingdoms of Elyria were pushed back seven years due to Caspian releasing official NA-E server lore on 10/27/2017. The years are fixed on the Timeline and its main article pages. See year 671 for the lore by Caspian.